


All Aglow

by UtopiaPlanitia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Discipline, M/M, Manip, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtopiaPlanitia/pseuds/UtopiaPlanitia
Summary: For Cat2000, who asked for "domestic discipline".
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2021





	All Aglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/gifts).




End file.
